herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ledo
Ledo is the main protagonist of the anime series Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet. He is a 16-year-old Galactic Alliance ensign and was bred for one single purpose: to fight and win the war against the race known as the Hideauze. To that end, Ledo is asigned to pilot the Machine Caliber code-named Chamber. After a difficult fight, Ledo and Chamber are forced to make a blind FTL jump, which leads them to fall into Earth, the long-lost homeworld of humanity. There, they are discovered by the Gargantia fleet and, with no apparent way to return to the Alliance, they must make a home for themselves in the new world. He is voiced by Kaito Ishikawa also voiced Rinne Rokudō, Tenya Iida and Kaki in the Japanese version and Alan Lee in the English version. Personality Ledo is a very wary person, as shown during the first few episodes. He is also very intelligent and knows how to examine his surroundings with great detail. This ability is augmented when teaming up with Chamber. He appears not to know anything apart from war and battle, and thus his social skills are extremely low if not zero. He also is willing to kill anything or anyone as long as it is a hostile and if it's within his orders. His coldness towards human life may be attributed the fact that he fights aliens instead of humans and that he was not informed on any kind of ethics or moral code at all. Therefore, the system on Gargantia where killing even an enemy is a bad thing confused him and Chamber at first. As the series progresses, however, his emotions start to come out. The point where he started questioning his orders was when he had viewed as ancient record device from the ancient past. From it he learned that the Hideauze were really humans designed to adapt to outer space. Abilities Ledo has been in military service (presumably) his whole life until his crash-landing on Earth. It is to be expected that his fighting skills, reaction speed and reflexes, quick and decisive thinking and repressed extended social skills are a part of his character already. This is also shown upon his first ride in a provided Diver Yunboro, as he mastered the control without any help immediately, although he eventually messed up due to the fact that he is not trained to swim, and thus unable to move underwater. His piloting skills are shown to be quite strong, and he is capable of taking down extremely large amounts of enemies at once (Though, with the help of Chamber). However, he also takes risks unbefitting of his capable mind. Due to the fact that he has been raised specifically for combat, he is overspecialized in that one field and is completely at a loss when not in battle. He later decides to use his skills with Chamber to become part of the Salvage Teams of Gargantia. Similar Heroes *John-117 *Indiana Jones *Tatsuya Shiba *Inaho Kaizuka *Setsuna F. Seiei *Jack Harper *Sam Fisher *Penn Zero Category:Military Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good